Sólo un posdata más
by Kyuri Kart
Summary: Ser solitario no es algo fácil y te puede hacer tomar muchas decisiones, ¿qué tal si una de ellas es tan simple como enviar una carta? Kageyama no pretende comprometerse, pero necesita una chispa, así que decide intentarlo. Hinata en cambio, al recibir una, decide que salir de la rutina no está nada mal. Aún no se conocen, pero algo más que amistad nacerá entre ellos.


**Bueno gente, gracias por haber ingresado a este fanfic, espero gocen del viaje. Manos y pies dentro del vehículo, vigilen a los niños y coman chocolate :D**

**Haikyū! es una obra del hermoso y sensual Haruichi Furudate. Así que ya saben a quién agradecerle por estos homos :3 no a mi.**

Llegó a su casa sin mucha energía, la práctica de hoy había sido mucho más dura que en otras ocasiones, a veces incluso se preguntaba si el capitán era alguna clase de sádico. Con un suspiro desganado y los pies a rastras entró tirando su bolso y zapatos en la entrada.

– Nii-chan. – entre sus propias quejas pudo escuchar la voz de su hermanita que venía de la sala. – Hay correspondencia para ti en la mesa, mamá dijo que la tomaras.–

Se detuvo intentando procesar lo anterior. ¿Correspondencia? ¿Para él? A menos que fuera alguna suscripción absurda o algún asunto escolar no tendría porque llegarle nada. Caminó con dificultad hasta la mesa y en efecto, comprobó al tomar el bonche de cartas, que no había nada que tuviera que ver con él en ese abanico de deudas y anuncios. Pasó una y otra y otra y no veía algo que pudiera estar dirigido a él, hasta que encontró una, muy diferente al resto que llamó su atención.

Era un sobre blanco, simple, donde solo se podía ver su propio nombre y dirección en una fina caligrafía negra. Lucía muy ordenada, hasta los sellos postales encajaban pulcramente en su sitio. La agarró y curioso se dirigió a su habitación.

– Recuerda lavar los platos. – le advirtió la aguda voz frente al televisor.

– Pero lo hice ayer, ¿qué no? –

– Te avisé de tu carta ¿qué no? –

Con un puchero inconforme salió del plano hacia su cuarto, la quería, pero no estaba de mucho humor como para echarle carrilla a su hermana ni mucho menos. Simplemente preferiría irse a dormir un rato, pero la intriga sobre lo que contenía el sobre blanco y puro superaba su fatiga.

Llegó y se echó boca arriba en su cama, sus cabellos naranja revolviéndose más de lo normal y contempló la carta un corto instante antes de abrirla.

"Para Hinata Shōyo-san.

Buenas tardes, espero se encuentre bien. Quisiera presentarme, mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio y me fue dada su dirección por

el programa "amigos por correspondencia". Al ver que teníamos gustos y aficiones similares nos han comunicado y sinceramente

espero que podamos llevarnos bien en el futuro. Dejaré mis datos al reverso de ésta hoja.

Espero respuesta.

Kageyama Tobio"

Termino de leer la carta y la repasó de nuevo con un vistazo rápido.

¿Amigos por correspondencia…?

Algo le sonaba, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué.

Intentó indagar un poco en su distraída memoria y bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, recordó que su madre le había comentado sobre un programa para estudiantes de preparatoria de algo por el estilo. Se había dejado llevar por el momento y enviado la información necesaria, pero eso había sido hace semanas. No pensaba que obtendría noticias sobre aquello y mucho menos que le mandarían una carta directamente.

En fin, no le puso mucha mente y se incorporó para tomar un papel y pluma. Tomó un cuaderno de su cabecera en el cual apoyarse y se acostó boca abajo en la cama. Poco a poco se fue esfumando el cansancio de antes y le llegó una extraña emoción. Empezó a pensar en qué debería escribir, quizá ni siquiera la mandaría pero para matar el tiempo sonaba divertido, ¿no?

Querido Kageyama-san…querido Kageyama… ¿Cómo empezaba una carta?

O tal vez de la manera en que lo había hecho él, algo así como "Dirigido hacia Kageyama Tobio-sama".

Sí claro, como si fuera a hacer algo de eso. No sabía ni cómo era, pero por su forma de escribir aquella "introducción" debía ser un tipo sobradito, y el "espero respuesta" decía impotente en cada letra.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al imaginarse al remitente y con más ganas comenzó a escribir. No como lo había escrito el otro, ni sabía bien cómo escribir una carta de esa calaña. Sólo tomó la pluma y empezó justo como le nació.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unos días desde que había mandado la dichosa carta. No sabía si mantener esperanza de obtener respuesta o sólo desechar el sentimiento y continuar con su vida tranquilamente. Sus ojos oscuros se notaban bastante más estresados de lo común, no sólo por haber enviado la letra, sino por todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Si bien lo pensaba, de no ser por la presión de sus compañeros mayores al verla, ni hubiera pensado en terminarla.<p>

¿Por qué se entusiasmó tanto cuando le llegó una simple dirección?

Empezando con que se había pasado la mitad del día en pensar que escribir y en crearse una fantasía de cómo sería mandarse correspondencia con alguien que lo entendería y pudiera pasar un buen rato, aunque su único contacto fuera leyendo y escribiendo.

Justo cuando por fin se había sumergido en algo de su inspiración y comenzado a plasmar en el papel lo que quería decir, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarla a la vista de todos durante la práctica. Aunque para él dejarlo en un bolsillo de su mochila con una pequeña punta asomándose no era una buena definición de "disponible para cualquiera que quiera entrometerse". Intentó excusarse diciendo que no tenía la menor importancia, que sólo la dirigía a alguien a quien nunca conocería, para constantemente enviar y recibir un montón de cartas sin sentido. ¿Qué tan interesante era eso?

Un montón…

Sí, podía reconocerlo, por mucho que quisiera dejarlo de lado, todavía quería saber como se sentía tener un amigo casual, pero no alguien que pasara mucho tiempo con él. Quería estar con alguien que no lo juzgara, pero tampoco con alguien a quien él mismo juzgaría.

Él era solitario, no era de tener a la gente cerca, ni tampoco eso le molestaba la mayoría del tiempo. Era alguien que mantenía muchas expectativas y quería que los demás pudieran cumplirlas. Quizá era una filosofía errónea, pero no podía cambiarlo fácilmente. Desde que entró a preparatoria tenía a sus compañeros de equipo, pero no era lo mismo. Quería empezar con alguien desde cero.

Esos eran los pensamientos que le acechaban, antes de tener que mandar la carta en serio. Ahora sólo sentía vergüenza por tener esa clase de sentimientos y quería volver a mandar una carta, pero diciendo que había sido un error o que se había traspapelado.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba, ahora mismo se concentraba en poder atravesar el portal de su casa sin voltear al buzón, debía resistir la tentación. Diario lo veía vacío pero no podía evitar sentir que al día siguiente ya no estaría así.

Tranquilamente caminó hasta la reja, todo iba bien, justo como lo había planeado. Por un lado vislumbró la caja metálica que cada día le daba falsas esperanzas. Con cuidado y concentración sacó su llave para abrir. Bien, no debía mirar, no debía…

Vacío, genial.

Casi sintió la necesidad de estampar su cabeza contra la pared, sabía perfectamente que esto iba a pasar, no tenía sentido seguir con el juego.

– ¡Tobio-chan!– una repentina voz femenina casi logró que pegara un brinco. Volteó enfadado a la fuente de ese escándalo y vio a una de sus vecinas dirigirse hacia su casa. – Que bien que ya has llegado. Trajeron un paquete hace rato pero no había nadie en casa para recibirlo. Deja lo traigo, espera un momento. – la mujer se retiró y él recobró un poco de compostura.

Bueno, eso no lo esperaba, con la breve alteración se le fue algo de la decepción de hace momentos. Ahora sólo estaba bastante irritable, pero no debía dejar que eso lo hiciera comportarse maleducado.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó la misma señora, con una caja de cartón en sus manos y unos cuantos sobres encima de ella. Enarcó una ceja, al ver lo que traía no pudo evitar sentir algo de intriga y cautela.

– Esto sería todo. – le pasó la correspondencia y le mostró una sonrisa. – Oh, lo olvidaba. – señalando los diferentes sobres continuó. – También me tomé la libertad de recoger lo que había en el buzón. Saludame a tu madre, dile que luego debería darse una vuelta. –

– Claro, gracias. Yo le avisaré. – había quedado un poco atontado con el giro que habían tomado las cosas. Quedó solo parado a mitad de la calle y ya sin tanto drama pudo entrar a su casa.

Dejó sus llaves en la entrada junto con sus demás cosas. Llevó lo que le acababan de entregar hacia la cocina y lo dejó en la mesa. Sin dudar ni prestando mucha atención agarró aquello que presumían ser cartas. Las pasó una tras otra mientras sentía su corazón acelerar su paso con cada latido.

Se detuvo con un sobre amarillo, común, pero lo que lo hacía especial era poder reconocer su nombre en él. Sintió sus músculos faciales tensarse un poco nada más, y una pequeña sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en su cara.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa, la tomó y subió hasta su recámara tan rápido como pudo intentando mantener los papeles. Una vez arriba, cerró su puerta casi azotando y la abrió con fingida paciencia. La desdobló y empezó a leer, algo que quedaba muy claro, era que definitivamente no le daba igual.

"Kageyama-san

¡Hola! Recibí tu carta aunque la verdad no creí que llegaría alguna. De todos modos, me alegré al ver que sí, ¡yo también

espero que nos llevemos bien! No se como sirven estas cosas pero tú manda cosas geniales que te han pasado y yo también lo haré.

Por ejemplo, hoy se confundieron en la cafetería y en vez de dar postre hubo doble ración de nuggets de pollo, ¿raro, no?

Y también estoy muriendo porque el capitán nos hizo entrenar el doble de lo normal ¡fue horrible!

Eh, gracias por la carta y no tienes que hablar de usted, sólo voy en primer año después de todo.

Hasta pronto,

Hinata Shōyo"

Le leyó, una y dos veces, sus ojos a través de la hoja de papel. Un mensaje totalmente claro y sin ninguna clase de rodeos, plano como estaba. Pero aún así el leerlo, el recibirlo, se sentía casi especial. Se recostó boca arriba en su cama, sosteniendo la carta y respirando hondo. Si la respondía seguro cambiarían varias cosas, o al menos así lo esperaba… Pero bueno, él había iniciado, así que debía continuar.


End file.
